


I'm Not Going To Leave You

by DracoArcus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Original Make Character, Sorry Not Sorry, kinda but it's mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoArcus/pseuds/DracoArcus
Summary: She was fine with it, she really was. The steady stream of humans through Rose’s life were little more then inconvenience to Pearl. She knew they would all pass eventually, and Rose would be left with her. Her Pearl.





	I'm Not Going To Leave You

She was fine with it, she really was. The steady stream of humans through Rose’s life were little more then inconvenience to Pearl. She knew they would all pass eventually, and Rose would be left with her. _Her_ Pearl. 

So Pearl wasn’t concerned when in 1796 Elijah Brown waltzed his way into Rose’s life. He was a sailor, and he had seen the whole world, at least that’s what Rose said. Pearl was always quick to point out that they’d seen a lot of the earth too, not to mention countless other planets, but that never seemed to matter to Rose.

“But he’s seen them from a _human_ perspective.” She would say. “All the cities on earth seem small to me, but hearing the way he talks about them makes them seem grand and exciting. It’s so wonderful!”

Peal really didn’t see the appeal. After Rose and Elijah been together for only three weeks she’d already heard countless tales of his travels, and they didn’t make the cities seem any grander to her. She didn’t understand how Rose could listen so raptly to him. 

But she was content to sit by and let it pass. He was no more then a phase, just like any other human. She wasn’t worried. That is, until…

 

~~~~~~

 

“Oh Pearl, there you are!”

“Hello Rose!” Pearl jumped up, beaming.

“Pearl you won’t believe what Elijah’s just asked me!”

She deflated a little, more of _this._ “Oh?”

“He said he’s setting sail again, and he’s asked me to come with him!” 

In the split second it took for Pearl excitedly wonder if she might finally be rid of Elijah’s incessant babbling, Rose had finished her sentence, and Pearl’s mind went blank, her words echoing in her head.

“You… what?” Rose didn’t seem to notice the look on her face. 

“Can you imagine it?” Rose laughed. “Me, sailing a ship. Why, I’ve only ever traveled on earth by warp pad, I wonder how long it takes on a ship? It’s such a small planet it can’t possibly take that long, but they take so much food! It’s so strange and fascinating. Oh, and getting to see the whole world through a _human’s_ eyes! It would be amazing, don’t you think-“

“ _NO!!_ ’

There was a ringing silence and Pearl clapped a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just- you couldn’t- you can’t-“

She stuttered helplessly. Was Rose serious? Was she really going to leave the temple to galavant around with some human? Leave everything they’d built together? Leave Garnet and Amethyst? Leave _her_? 

“Pearl what’s- did I say something?” Rose cautiously approached, a concerned look painting her features. She really didn’t understand.

Pearl took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, but then it all came tumbling out. “You can’t leave! Not after everything! You wouldn’t just-“

Rose’s melodious laugh rang out and Pearl faltered.

“Pearl, don’t be ridiculous, of course I’m not going.”

“But- you seemed so- excited?” 

Rose smiled softly at her, coming forward and taking her hands. Pearl couldn’t help the blush that colored her cheeks at the small gesture, even after all this time.

“Pearl, I may find humans fascinating, and I think that going on adventures with Elijah would be wonderful, but I know where my responsibility is. And I know where my priorities lie. I have a responsibility to protect the crystal gems, whatever is left of us. And I would never abandon the life we made here.”

As Pearl looked at Rose she felt tears prick her eyes.

“Oh Pearl,” Rose suddenly pulled Pearl into a close embrace, and after a moment’s surprise Pearl relaxed into it. She was staying, she was really staying.

“I’m here, I’m not going to leave you.”

 

~~~~~

 

217 years later Pearl would look back on that day and she would laugh, and then she would cry. Because as she held this tiny human child that was the reason for her heartbreak, she knew that Rose had been lying.

**Author's Note:**

> I like constructive criticism but this is my first Steven Universe fic so be nice :) Also sorry this ends so sad I'm just the angst master I guess.


End file.
